Confindencias
by Ruby P. Black
Summary: Hoy... tengo que hablarte... decir todo lo que siento de verdad... HArry esta cansado, de verdad necesita que ella le entienda...


**Confidencias…**

Por Ruby P. Black

**------------**

**Hoy… tengo que hablarte**

**Decir… todo lo que siento de verdad**

**Soltar esta impotencia que llevo dentro**

**Que no me deja ni hablar**

**-------------**

Harry caminaba apresurado por los corredores de Hogwarts, lucía apresurado y con rostro preocupado. Llevaba retrasado y a la par, sabía que ella se enojaría. Ella… era la chica más puntual y correcta que había conocido.

Pero no era sencillo desligarse de las cosas que le separaban. No era como si de pronto pudiera correr tras ella… aunque lo deseara con todo el corazón.

Los jardines estaban tan verdes como cualquier primavera, las flores se abrían en todo su esplendor y el lago desprendía cierta frialdad que no caía mal, y que les tranquilizaba. Junto a este, disfrutando del vaivén de sus olas estaba ella, con la mirada perdida en el color azul profundo.

Demasiadas veces la había encontrado allí. Demasiadas veces había intentado esa misma situación. Acercarse… decirle que de verdad estaba harto de la situación y que de alguna manera, le tenían que poner fin.

Pero al final, siempre se acobardaba… Porque pensaba que el amor intenso que florecía en su interior era aún más fuerte que esa impotencia de vivir ocultándolo, de vivir su mentira y sentirse un ser despreciable.

Y quizás se habría vuelto a arrepentir… Tan sólo a mirar sus ojos color miel brillando de amor y cariño, pero ya había tomado su decisión. Y la llevaría hasta las últimas instancias…

Sólo deseaba no lastimarla.

- Hola, Harry… - dijo ella con cierta alegría en su voz - ¿P-Pasa algo?

¿Cómo era capaz? ¿Cómo podía saber lo que pensaba aún cuando él no había dicho ni siquiera un hola? Se sentó a su lado y le sujetó de la cintura escondiéndose en una abrazo que le aceleraba el corazón y le hacía arder los instintos.

- ¿Q-Que pasa? Chiquito, ¿Qué tienes?

- Te amo.

Sus verdades… ellas querían salir a flote pero cada palabra que decía le dolía más que cualquier maldición.

- Yo también, más que a…

Él le calló con un beso suave y Hermione cerró los ojos. Como tantas otras veces… como con otros tantos besos a escondidas. Besos que cubrían mentiras y heridas que se tallaban en sus corazones. Pero eran caricias sublimes que les hacían suspirar de sólo recordarlas.

Un beso de amantes… de amigos…

- Habla, Harry, no soy una chiquilla no voy a llorar – soltó ella con firmeza a escasos centímetros de su boca.

El moreno exhaló un suspiro ahogado… su boca, su piel, todo le volvía un loco desesperado por amarla.

Un loco que quería tragarse las verdades que tenía…

**-----------------**

**Sé… que no es fácil mi amor**

**Pero… tenemos que hablar entre los dos**

**De que está pasando**

**Con esta relación de hace dos años**

**---------------------**

- Tenemos que hablar – sentenció él mirándola directo a los ojos, fulminándola con su mirada verdosa – Hace ya dos años que jugamos este juego, Hermione y yo comienzo… realmente me estoy hartando.

- ¿Quieres dejarme?

- No – se apresuró a decir y tomó la frágil mano de su "novia" – te dije que te amo.

- Entonces no se que quieres.

A veces ella podía ser tan directa y ruda que Harry se mareaba, pero aún así la amaba y la respetaba como mujer. Aún así necesitaba hablarle.

- Sólo quiero que sentenciemos que está pasando con nosotros.

- Nos amamos, eso está pasando – musitó ella acariciándole la mejilla con una expresión cariñosa y amable – Pero no podemos hacerle daño. Merlín, Harry es nuestro mejor amigo, no quiero perderlo…

-----------------------

**Porque tengo que decir te quiero junto al oído**

**Porque tengo que robarte besos como un fugitivo**

**Porque tengo que medir palabras cuando estoy contigo**

**¿Es necesario amor este castigo?**

**-------------------**

- Yo tampoco Hermione – contestó el buscador de Quidditch un poco turbado - ¡¿Qué te piensas de mi?! Pero ya no sé que hacer… me estás volviendo loco.

Él se puso de pie y la castaña le miró desde su altura preocupada y confundida. Se levantó despacio pero de repente, lo sentía tan lejano que una presión crecía en su pecho y le hacía demasiado daño.

Cuando habían comenzado la relación todo era color de rosa, y se había sentido ridículamente fantasiosa; todo funcionaba como debía y ellos eran felices. A Escondidas. En su complicidad, viviendo un amor que ninguna otra persona conocía. Pero… de pronto, ella también había comenzado a desear gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. Porque con nadie había sido tan feliz.

- No puedo decirte cuanto te quiero si no estamos solos – escuchó que él decía en tono lamentoso – Tengo que andar robándote besos cuando nadie mira, ¡Como si yo fuera un fugitivo! No estoy cometiendo un pecado… Sólo quiero poder decirte frente a todos que te amo con locura sin detenerme a mitad de la frase.

- Pero Harry…

- ¡Me estás volviendo loco! – exclamó.

Ella dio un paso hacia atrás.

Harry volteó a verla y le sonrió de una manera en la que trataba de tranquilizarle, aún cuando sabía que no lo hacía. Le tomó las manos y se las besó. Eran gestos tan pequeños los que hacían tan grande el amor.

- Es un castigo divino que tu amor trata de alivianar…

- … Pero ya no funciona, ¿No?

Le acaricio la piel desnuda de las manos y se llenó de su mirada, pero también de su voz que no dejaba de envolverme como otros días atrás. Que continuaba siendo su melodía preferida y la canción de cuna más agradable…

**---------------**

**Porque tengo que besarte siempre en un sitio escondido**

**Porque tengo que dejar mis manos desnudas al viento**

**Empecé a intentar a abrazarte en los días de frío**

**Sentir alguna vez… que tu eres mía**

**-----------------**

- Me aterra la idea de que sigan pasando los años y por no lastimarle sigamos besándonos a escondidas – fue todo lo que dijo él y la abrazó una vez más. ¿Cuándo se cansaría de hacerlo…? Si cubría entre sus brazos al ser más deseado, al que más amaba en el mundo y por el que era capaz de crear la magia más antigua, la magia más poderosa… Una magia que venía desde los inicios del mundo – Hermione – susurró ronco en su oído y la sintió estremecer – Princesa, sólo quiero tomarte la mano y abrazarte así para que tiembles por mi causa, y creer… que todos crean que es de frío.

- Harry…

- Solo quiero poder sentir que eres mía.

Ella se separó centímetros y le miró llena de ternura.

- Soy tuya, Harry.

Y él lo sabía. Pero la situación no dejaba de confundirle, de engatusarle. Le convertía en un obseso de su amor y de gritar frente a todos que era el dueño de la mujer más hermosa del mundo. La que convertía su vida en un sueño.

**-------------**

**Porque tengo que decir te quiero junto al oído**

**Porque tengo que robarte besos como un fugitivo**

**Porque tengo que medir palabras cuando estoy contigo**

**¿Es necesario amor este castigo?**

**---------------**

- Pero no podemos seguir así – insistió Harry.

Ella se separó más de él y miró en dirección al lago mientras cada recuerdo se agolpaba en su memoria y le arrancaba lágrimas que nunca botó, que nunca se permitió mostrarle a Harry. Pero fueron suficientes sus memorias para hacerle entender que realmente no podían seguir.

Que ella también quería abrazarle cuando hiciese frío, cuando estuviesen solos y también cuando todos les mirasen. Quería besarle en el alma sin necesidad de ocultarse en un salón a oscuridad. Quería… ser suya.

- Harry… - murmuró con voz queda – Afrontemos esto ahora, si Ron es nuestro amigo va a entender la situación y estoy segura que se alegrará por nosotros. – sonrió.

- Entonces…

- Soy tuya, Potter… toda tuya, ya no…

- ¿Te puedo decir un secreto?

Ella sonrió coqueta.

- ¿Es… una confidencia?

- Pues… sí, señorita Granger.

Rió.

- ¿Qué es?

- Esta noche… creo… que hará el frío perfecto para una excursión por la sala común.

- ¿Junto al calor de la chimenea?

Harry se inclinó a su oído y ella soltó una sonrisa inconsciente, una sonrisa que le llevó a entender que entre ellos, las confidencias eran los secretos más atractivos y que eran muchos mejores, si se los decía en la oscuridad de la sala común. Quizás guardaba algunos más para su noche…

Para su mujer…

Por lo pronto, tenía muchas verdades que guiar hasta la luz.

**Fin**

Bueno, aquí estoy, sigo escribiendo como siempre. Totalmente inspirada. Espero que guste. La verdad… A mi me ha gustado hacerlo.

Gracias a los que dejaron reviews en "Vas a ser mia" y en los otros fics. Ya saben que los adoro.

Besitos

Ruby P. Black


End file.
